webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Viral Video/Transcript
(Birds chirps, a man takes a picture, then prepares to take a selfie with his picnic partner.) Grizzly: Hey! You guys taking selfies over here? Haha, we look so hot! You going to post it online? Let's do it right now. (Grizzly uploads the photo.) Grizzly: BOOP! (laugh), (gasp) My gosh. Would you look at your precious basket. You guys must really like each other. Have you been dating along? You hug a lot? (He starts eating their food) You hang all the time? We should hang out. Is that cinnamon? (The couple leaves.) Grizzly: Yo, come over by the cave, for juice whenever, we got pulp free! Maybe'' (sniffs)'' (At the cave, Ice Bear cooks them breakfast.) Panda: Remember, no nuts in mine, I'm allergic. Ice Bear: Ice Bear charges extra. Grizzly: Guys! I met some really nice people in the woods and they're gonna come over, and have juice with us later! Ohoo, and remember to buy pulp free... Panda: I don't know Grizz, people always say they'll come over, but they never do. I think we need a bigger TV. Ice Bear: Ahem. Приятного аппетита. (Priyatnogo appetita/Bon Appetite) Grizzly: (Gasp!) Hahaha woah! Ice Bear: ありがと。 (Arigato/Thank you) Grizzly: It looks so good you guys. We will gonna document this! Panda: Hey! (Cut to Panda's Phone and shows Panda and his breakfast) Grizzly: Ok, chow down Pan-Pan! Panda: C'mon, man, I just wanna eat my breakfast. Grizzly: (Starts giggling) Panda: (mouth full) C'mon, stop it, dude! Grizzly: Hahaha, golden! Grizzly: I gotta post this online. (He eats all his food) To the internet! Panda: You better not! (sighs) (Ice Bear cuts food with his axe.) Grizzly: It's uploading. It's public. (Panda rushes to the computer.) Panda: Huh? Take it down. Grizzly: Hang on little private, just watch millions of people are gonna wanna see this. (Ice Bear refreshes page 6 times. He gets one view and one dislike.) Panda and Grizzly: Awww. Grizzly: Why must people hate? Panda: It wasn't that bad. Ice Bear: Ice Bear will hunt them down. Grizzly: Quickly, click on something to make me feel better! (Ice Bear clicks on another video. Bears watch "NOM NOM Koala eats leaves WOW") Grizzly: I don't feel any better. Panda: But look at how many views it has! Grizzly: Huh? Fifty million! Dude that's like a hundred million eyes! Ahh! Click on his website. This is amazing, action figures, and day of the week underwear! Do it! Click on all of them! Grizzly: So many followers, so many friends. Being internet-famous sounds amazing! (Grizzly dreams of being internet-famous. Fade to parade with the Bears on a float and a crowd chanting.) Crowd: Grizzly! Grizzly! Grizzly! Grizzly! Picnic Man: Let's hang out some time, Grizzly. Picnic Woman: This juice is great! Man: I want to hang out with Grizzly, too! Woman: Me too! A second man: I as well! Grizzly: Thanks, everyone. You're all invited to the cave! (Crowd cheers) Mayor: Grizzly. I'm the mayor. Grizzly: What's up, mayor? Mayor: Not much, man. Here's the key to the city! Grizzly: Thanks! Mayor: Also, please accept this lifetime supply of SALMON BAGLES! (Fades back to Bear cave with Grizzly chuckling) Grizzly: Guys! We can do this, too! We're gonna make viral videos, so we can become internet-famous! Think about it. Panda, you know those fifty milion view had at least one girl in there. Panda: Hmm, internet ladies. Grizzly: And think about the internet glory, you could bask in. Ice Bear: Ice Bear enjoys basking. Grizzly: Alright, paws in. Panda: Wait, what is this? We never do this. Grizzly: J-just go. Ok, on three. One, two, three... All: Internet-famous! Panda: Let me finish my breakfast first. (Grizzly is holding a camera. The camera is off.) Grizzly: Alright, wait, where is the naming showing up? Oh, wait, it's not on. (Camera is zoomed in too closely on Panda) Ha ha, whoa, hey, too close, yeah! Looking good bro (Panda is wearing a pair of underwear like a diaper with a safety pin and toilet paper rolls on his head like a bonnet.) Panda: Why do I have to wear toilet paper on my head? Grizzly: Action! Panda: Oh, oh where... Grizzly: Project! Panda: Oh, oh where am I? I am a lost baby. Grizzly: Look for mom! Panda: Mom, mom? Grizzly: Good. Panda: Ma, are you in there? Grizzly: Here's your bottle! (Ice Bear throws a drinking bottle at Panda and he falls over) Now try to get up! Panda: Not my fault I was born round! Grizzly: Goodnight, baby! (to Panda) Alright, quick, take the camera! (Ice Bear holds the camera) Ok, am I in frame? Good. (Grizzly talks to the camera somewhat loudly.) Grizzly: Wow, look at this cute small box! Would it not be cute if I were to sit in it? (He falls on the ground and squishes the box.) Did you get that? Ok, switch. (Camera pans to Ice Bear who dances with a red towel/scarf and falls on the ground.) Grizzly: Perfect! (Grizzly uploads the video and types...) Grizzly: Cu-test vid-e-o e-ver, hashtag righteous, hashtag holla,... Panda: ...#hashtag pandasingle... Ice Bear: ...hashtag icebearforpresident. Grizzly: It's public! Alright, step back, let it breath guys. (Footsteps are heard running to the computer) Grizzly: I'VE GOTTA REFRESH! (Grizzly slams into the desk and punches the F5 Key) Grizzly: Nothing. Oh. That's cool! That's cool. I mean, it's only been a minute, right? Yeah, you guys can go. Just gonna hang here, wait till we get more frie--I mean, hits. (Panda and Ice Bear exit Grizzly's Room) (Grizzly spends the entire night watching his video's stats to see if it has a view on it. A tune similar to the Jeopardy "Think!" theme plays in the background) (It is Morning, and Grizzly has an exasperated expression on his face.) (Panda and Ice Bear walk in with Ice Bear eating a salad with fish in it.) id:Viral Video/Transcript Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:V